


Dreams into Waking

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter hates nightmares. Especially when those nightmares are memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams into Waking

Happy 4th of July!

 

If anyone were to ask Peggy Carter to outline the movie she and her best gal, Angie Martinelli, had chosen to see, the British woman would have been at a loss for words. Angie had practically begged Peggy to take her to see The Inspector General, and since it starred Danny Kaye, one of Angie’s favorite actors, she easily acquiesced. Besides, she found the man’s films entertaining – the lighthearted comedies were a nice change of pace from the harsh realities of her job – but although Peggy liked Danny Kaye well enough, she hadn’t paid that much attention to this particular movie, choosing instead to focus on the stunning woman sitting beside her.

Indeed, as soon as the house lights lowered, Peggy casually adjusted her coat until it lay over both their laps and then slipped her hand into Angie’s, fingers lacing together, Peggy’s thumb casually stroking Angie’s soft warm skin.

When Angie laughed at a particularly funny moment in the film, Peggy took the opportunity to shift in her seat and furtively trail her foot up Angie’s calf, delighting in the way Angie’s laugh caught in her throat and instantly transformed into a pleased giggle.

Later, towards the end of the film, when Peggy leaned over to whisper something in Angie’s ear, she took advantage of their proximity and discreetly wrapped her lips around her girlfriend’s earlobe, lightly suckling the soft skin there before gently closing her teeth around the sensitive flesh.

It was well worth the risk of getting caught simply to hear the ardent sigh that escaped Angie’s lips, and even in the darkened theatre, Peggy could see the heat in Angie’s eyes when her girlfriend turned and graced her with a smile that promised all sorts of sinful pleasures the moment they were safely ensconced behind their bedroom door.

Peggy grinned. There was a reason she’d chosen to sit in the very last row of the theater, and it had paid off in spades.

When the movie finally ended, Peggy discretely released Angie’s hand before retrieving her coat and threading Angie’s arm through hers. As they walked out into the cool night, Peggy took a moment to bask in the feeling of utter contentment that surrounded her. Three years ago, she could never have imagined she would find such happiness or that it would be brought about because of a petite, Italian woman who wouldn’t allow Peggy to close herself off from love.

She pulled Angie closer and brought her lips to her ear. “I love you,” she murmured, low enough that none of the passersby could hear.

“Right back at ya’, English,” Angie beamed, her cheeks turning an endearing shade of pink. She tightened her arm around Peggy’s and leaned in closer. “And I plan on showin’ ya’ just how much as soon as we get home.”

Peggy shivered at the delicious images that suddenly flooded her mind, and quickening their pace, she led Angie down the sidewalk, past darkened alleyways, and toward the subway entrance that would take them home.

They were only a feet few away from the entrance when the sound of screeching tires broke the silence and Peggy whirled around, startled to see a car jump the curb not more than 15 feet from where they stood. Pandemonium ensued when three men spilled out of the vehicle just as two police cruisers rounded the corner of the nearby intersection and four uniformed officers came barreling up from the subway stairwell, screaming and motioning for people to get out of their way.

Time seemed to slow, and Peggy watched the men reach into their suits and each withdraw a Ruger Standard. She briefly wondered how they’d managed to get a weapon that had just hit the market, but didn’t have time to ponder further when she heard the distinctive pop pop pop of gunfire bounce against the brick walls and sidewalk.

Without conscious thought, she immediately pulled her Colt .38 from her handbag even as she flung out an arm to push Angie in the nearby alleyway. She dropped behind a trash bin and returned fire, listening to the gunshots that flew past her from both the men and the police officers behind her. Peering over the metal lid, she took aim and squeezed off two rounds, smiling in grim satisfaction when one of the men fell forward, gun tumbling from his hand. Within minutes, the other two lay dead, the officers’ bullets having found their marks, as well.

Peggy flashed a badge at an officer when he ran to where she stood, and he quickly stiffened when he recognized the Federal identification.

“Ma’am,” he said, nodding his head respectfully. “I didn’t realize the Feds were in on this tonight.”

Peggy flashed him a grim smile. “They aren’t. I happened to be returning home from a movie when those men so rudely interrupted my evening.”

The young man laughed and scratched at the back of his neck. “Lucky us,” he grinned. “We’ve been chasing these guys all over the city tonight. They knocked off two banks earlier today. Got a lead about an hour ago and closed in on them, but someone must’ve tipped them off,” he explained.

“Always frustrating, that,” Peggy muttered.

“You’re telling me!” he agreed, glancing toward the bodies scattered across the sidewalk and then back to the gun still resting in Peggy’s hand. “Say, you wouldn’t mind giving a statement, would you? I mean, I know your jurisdictional boundaries are different,” he shrugged, “But my Sergeant is gonna’ want to know what happened.”

Peggy sighed and returned her firearm to her bag. She briefly wondered how upset her Chief would be if she refused to visit the station tonight before remembering his recent lecture on agency cooperation. Bloody bureaucracy, she thought to herself. It appeared she would not be enjoying those bedroom pleasures with Angie any time soon.

Looking back at the man, Peggy scowled. “I suppose I have no choice; however, I’m afraid I rather forcefully shoved my companion into an alleyway when all of this began,” she said. “Let me settle her nerves before I bundle her off in a cab, and then I’ll head down to the precinct to give my statement.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he nodded.

As Peggy walked back toward the entrance where she’d pushed Angie to safety, she considered the rather fortunate and unfortunate luck that had placed her there. On the one hand, she’d been able to assist the police with a situation that could have been rather volatile. They were fortunate no one had managed to get hurt, especially with all the innocent civilians who’d been crowding the sidewalk when the men had opened fire. 

On the other hand, her job had once again crept into her personal life and interfered with her plans concerning the woman she loved, and although she knew Angie would understand – Angie always understood – Peggy couldn’t help feel a tinge of guilt at once again allowing her job to come before her relationship. She was working on it, had been for quite some time, but she realized she still had quite a ways to go before she would find a happy medium. 

Not for the first time, she sent up a silent prayer of thanks that she’d managed to end up with someone as patient as Angie Martinelli. In the end, they would find the balance necessary to sustain a life together.

Peggy smiled when the woman who took center stage in her thoughts came into sight. Angie stood, propped against the wall, hand over her heart, and Peggy could tell by the way her head leaned forward, she was shaken by the night’s events.

She stepped forward and gave her an apologetic smile. “Oh darling, I’m afraid I owe you an apology,” she began, but stopped short when Angie looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Angie?” she asked, fear suddenly pooling in the pit of her stomach. “What’s wron–”

The words died on her lips when Angie pulled her hand away from her chest and stumbled forward.

Peggy immediately sprang toward her, catching Angie as she fell into her arms. The younger woman raised a hand to touch Peggy’s cheek and, for the first time, Peggy realized it was coated in a dark sticky substance. 

“Oh, God! Angie!” she cried.

Angie’s fingers flailed against Peggy’s cheek. “S’okay, Pegs,” she murmured.

Peggy’s eyes fell upon the small entrance wound Angie’s hand had covered and watched as the bright stain quickly spread across Angie’s silk blouse. A wave of nausea rushed over her.

“No, no, no,” she cried when the yellow fabric immediately darkened as the spot grew larger.

“Peggy?”

She peered down to see Angie gazing up at her in confusion, her eyes already beginning to cloud over.

“You’re going to be all right, darling, I promise,” Peggy frantically assured her even as she placed her hand over the open wound and pressed down, vainly trying to staunch the flow of blood. “Just stay with me. Stay with me.” She turned toward the entrance of the alleyway. “I need an ambulance! Help! We have a civilian down! Quickly! she screamed, eyes drawn back to Angie when she felt the younger woman’s thumb clumsily trail down to rest at the corner of her mouth.

A weak smile spread across Angie’s lips, and she dragged a hand to cover Peggy’s which still lay near her heart. “I’m not goin’... ‘nwhere without... English,” she rasped, the final word falling from her lips as her eyes slid closed. Her body grew heavy and the hand covering Peggy’s fell limply to her side.

“Angie!” Peggy screamed into the night, and she fell to her knees, her lover’s lifeless body crushed against her chest as she began to sob incoherently, a painful hollowness already seeping its way into her heart.

–

Peggy bolted up in her bed, tears running down her face, hands tightly clenching the sheets beneath her as she greedily sucked in gulps of the cool night air. She looked around her bedroom, eyes adjusting to the darkness. It was still nighttime. She slowly unclenched her fingers and released the soft material. She had been dreaming.

Feeling the mattress shudder beneath her, Peggy turned to see the form beside her shift in their sleep. Taking in several deep breaths, she tried to calm her racing heart and feverish mind. As she felt her pulse slowly return to a normal pace, a sleepy voice called out from the other side of the bed.

“Peggy, are you okay?”

She ran a hand across her own face before responding. “I’m fine, darling. Just an unpleasant dream.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive,” Peggy said. She lowered herself back the bed and turned on her side, a violent tremble lancing through her body. A moment later, she felt a familiar warmth as an arm slipped around her waist and pulled her close.

“You want to talk it about?”

The soft words were gently murmured against her neck, but Peggy shook her head. She did not want to talk about it. Ever.

“Okay, but I’m here if you need me.” She felt a tender kiss press into her collarbone and then heard a soft, “I love you.”

Peggy’s left hand came up and curled around the fingers splayed across her waist.

“I love you, too, darling,” she whispered, fighting back tears when her husband’s fingers twined with hers.

Peggy listened as he slowly drifted back to sleep and wished she could do the same, all the while knowing sleep wouldn’t come for her. It never did on April 12th. She doubted it ever would. 

Later that day, Peggy would leave her office early and make the quiet drive to the cemetery she’d been visiting for the last 12 years. She would place the violets and lilies on a solitary grave and silently mourn the loss of the woman she loved. Then, she’d return home to her husband and children and resume her life as if nothing was amiss. That was how it had to be.

But for now, in the darkness of night, Peggy Carter would lose herself in the memories of a life shared with the blue-eyed angel who fiercely loved her and who trusted Peggy Carter to do the one thing she ultimately failed to do – protect her.


End file.
